Loving Chanyeol
by AmmaRyn
Summary: Hai, aku Baekhyun. Umurku dua puluh dua tahun. Anak tunggal dari sepasang guru di sebuah desa kecil pinggiran Seoul. Aku jatuh cinta, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama, bagaimanapun perlakuannya. BL/Yaoi. MPreg.


**Happy reading!.**

* * *

Hai, aku Baekhyun. Umurku dua puluh dua tahun. Anak tunggal dari sepasang guru sebuah desa kecil di Korea Selatan. Hobiku adalah belajar, cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang peneliti. Orang tuaku sangat mendukung cita-citaku, merekalah yang membuatku mempunyai mimpi sebesar ini. Karena itu aku di Seoul sekarang. Di universitas terbaik di Korea untuk satu langkah bertemu mimpiku. Tidak sia-sia aku belajar dari pagi hingga malam, aku bisa melalui tahapan tes yang banyak dan sulit. Tidak sia-sia pula ibuku menghabiskan gajinya untuk susu strawberry kesukaanku agar aku tetap semangat belajar.

Aku mencintai kimia. Bagiku kimia itu lucu, entah kenapa ketika mempelajari atom aku akan teringat donat-yang juga makanan favoritku-. Ah, memikirkannya aku jadi lapar, bukan, bukan lapar. Aku hanya, ingin donat. Dengan banyak misis coklat dan saus strawberry . Sepertinya enak. Jadi aku mulai bangkit dari ranjang empukku dan melangkahkan kakiku kedapur. Mencampurkan berbagai bahan, dan memasaknya.

Beberapa hari ini, aku memiliki keinginan yang aneh-aneh. Kemarin saja aku ingin mencium kepala botak Kyungsoo sahabatku-yang mana langsung ditolak keras-, jangan khawatir, setelah mengeluarkan acting andalanku untuk menangis, akhirnya dia mengizinkanku untuk mengelusnya. Ia bersikeras tidak mau dicium. Yeah, lumayan.

Dan hal ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali, mungkin mulai satu bulan yang lalu. Dan aku tahu, itu semua penyebab daging kecil di bawah kulit perutku. Bercerita membuatku teringat padanya, jadi aku mengelusnya. Padat, tidak begitu menonjol. Kata dokter usianya masih dua bulan, jadi wajar saja. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menginginkannya.

 _Tok tok_. "Baek, buka pintunya". Itu Chanyeol. Kekasihku. Ia tampan dan berkharisma. Pembawaannya selalu tenang, berbeda denganku yang kadang manja. Sebenarnya kekasihku pintar, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu menjadi _black list_ di daftar dosen. Kudengar, di dalam kelas Chanyeol hanya akan tidur, mengabaikan dosen, dan yang menarik, ketika ia dberi berbagai pertanyaan, ia akan dengan cepat dan tepat menjawabnya. Atau ketika Chanyeol dihukum keluar ruang kelas, ia akan dengan senang hati berterimakasih kepada dosen itu.

Chanyeol itu anak Manajemen dan Teknologi, ia mengambil _double degree_. Jenius? Mungkin, dan aku menyukai orang jenius. Jurusan itu sesuai untuknya yang lahir dengan sendok perak di mulut. Siapa yang tidak kenal 'Park Company'?. Chanyeol adalah pewaris perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi itu.

Aku memiliki kekasih yang tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Aku senang. Tapi hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Yang kumaksud, benar benar untuk diriku sendiri. Karena kami memiliki hubungan tersembunyi. Tak ada orang yang tahu aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol, bahkan Kyungsoo. Itu permintaan Chanyeol omong-omong. Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?. Itu pertanyaan retoris.

Teringat Chanyeol, aku segera berlari menuju pintu. Tidak ada pin karena ini hanyalah apartemen biasa dengan harga termurah di Seoul. Aku tetap menyewanya walaupun aku harus menyisakan uangku untuk naik bus atau energi untuk berjalan ke kampus karena jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Hai Park Chan, maaf lama, aku sedang membuat donat". Itulah Chanyeol. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan setelan mewahnya. Rambutnya ditata ke atas yang menonjolkan dahi lebarnya. Telinganya mencuat dan bibirnya penuh. Kenyataan dia yang memiliki badan yang tinggi beberapa centimeter dariku menambah kharismanya. Sempurna.

Chanyeol menarik pinggangku mendekat kearahnya. Ketika kurasa aku dalam dekapannya, aku merasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku, bukan ciuman biasa. Karena setelahnya aku merasakan pagutan dan lumatan yang dalam. Mataku terpenjam, rasanya sangat memabukkan. Aku merasakan _marshmellow_ yang lembut. Dan ketika lidahnya mulai membelit lidahku, lututku serasa lemas. Jadi aku gantungkan tanganku ke belakang lehernya, meremas helaian rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Setelah ciuman yang mengahbiskan menit, ia mengecup dahiku pelan dan membisikkan bahwa ia merindukanku. Inilah yang kusuka dari Chanyeol, sangat romantis-jika hanya berdua saja tentunya-. Ketika ia masuk, aku baru menyadari bahwa kami baru saja berciuman di depan apartemen. Untungnya tidak ada mahasiswa yang mau tinggal di tempat ini. Setidaknya kami aman.

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya?. Itu kenapa ia berani menciumku di depan, sebenarnya ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Chanyeol duduk di sofa panjang satu-satunya yang kumiliki dan melihat berita di _TV portabl_ e bekas yang aku beli di pasar beberapa waktu lalu. Perluh kuberitahu?. Reporter cantik yang sedang membaca berita adalah kakak Chanyeol. Keluarga Park sangat terpandang. Yang mana menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk mengerti mengenai hubungan rahasia kami, mungkin Chanyeol malu?. Aku tidak kaya, tidak pula cantik dan hubungan antar pria masih jarang di Korea Selatan. Biarlah, bisa mencintainya saja sebuah anugerah.

Teringat donatku, aku segera kembali ke dapur dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan. Menghias donat, menatanya di piring, membuat kopi untuk Chanyeol lalu susu untukku sendiri. Setelah merasa semua siap, aku menaruh masakanku di atas nampan dan membawanya ke Channyeol.

Aku meletakkan nampan di atas meja . "Nah sudah siap Chan, ini enak loh". Aku menyodorkan kopi kearah Chanyeol, tapi ia bahkan tidak menggerakkan jari-jarinya sedikitpun. Aku baru sadar bahwa TV sudah mati. Dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening, Chanyeol masih menatapku tajam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi aku bertanya "Ada apa?". Tapi dia masih diam, urat dilehernya makin terlihat jelas dan aku ketakutan.

Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah, kami baik-baik saja tadi, ia menciumku dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Apa aku membuat kesalahan ketika membuat donat?. Apa ia tidak suka kopinya? Ini aneh karena Chanyeol selalu mengatakan kopi buatanku enak.

Aku mencoba mencari tahu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, kertas dalam genggaman Chanyeol yang lusut seperti sudah di remas berkali-kali. Aku tahu benar, itu adalah surat persetujuan pengguguran kandungan. Atas namaku.

Tanganku entah kenapa bergetar, "C-Chan, I-itu seb-bena-benarnya". Lidahku kelu, aku sangat-sangat ketakutan. Kini Chanyeol tahu.

Ini salahku, selama ini setelah kami bercinta aku akan langsung meminum obat pencegah kehamilan. Namun, entah bagaimana aku sampai lupa meminumnya. Chanyeol pasti marah karena aku teledor. Aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak usah khawatir, aku akan segera menggugurkannya. Hanya saja, lidahku ini seolah menghilang. Ketika Chanyeol menatap tepat ke mataku, kopi dalam genggamanku jatuh. Air panasnya mengenai kakiku, tapi seolah tak terasa. Sial, kenapa aku meninggalkan kertas itu dimeja?. Kenapa kau sangat teledor Byun Baekhyun?.

"Apa in-?". Chanyeol mulai bersuara. "Jangan khawatir Chanyeol-ah aku akan segera menggugurkannya". Ucapku cepat memotong perkataannya, aku harap ia mengerti bahwa aku tahu ia tidak menginginkan janin ini.

"Tunggu, apa?". Suara Chanyeol semakin tegas dan memberat. Aku semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini, akupun, jadi jangan khawatir". Ucapku menegaskan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan aku tidak menginginkannya?". Bagaimana?. Dengan kepura-pura annya yang seolah tidak mengenalku di kampus?. Bagaimana ia mengacuhkanku di halte bus malam-malam padahal saat itu ia tahu tidak akan ada bis yang lewat hanya karena disampingku ada Kyungsoo?. Atau bagaimana ia tahu bahwa di kampus aku sering diperlakukan sewenang-wenang hanya karena aku anak desa?. Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak perduli. Lalu?. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sendiri berpikir bahwa Chanyeol membiarkanku mengandung anaknya. Bagaimana jadinya aku dan anakku nanti?. Apakah Chanyeol akan membuang kami?. Memikirkannya membuatku pusing.

"Dan apa maksudmu 'aku-pun' tadi?. Kau tidak menginginkannya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya menghiraukan aku yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya Chanyeol". Ucapku frustasi. "Kenapa?". Kudengar suara Chanyeol semakin memberat dan aku menjadi semakin takut. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini, walaupun Chanyeol terlihat tidak perduli saat di kampus. Ia akan menjadi sosok yang romantis ketika hanya berdua denganku. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Jadi aku segera menjawabnya, "Karena pendidikanku Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mengambil cuti kuliah". Ya, bukankah sudah kukatakan hobiku belajar?. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana usahaku selama ini dan apa yang aku impikan. Aku ingin menjadi peneliti. Orang tua ku juga. Seharusnya ketika aku pulang nanti aku membawa ijazah dan uang yang banyak untuk mereka bukannya bayi.

"Kau akan membunuh anak kita karena obsesi gilamu itu?". Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekat, sepatunya menginjak pecahan beling dari gelas kopi yang jatuh. Ia tidak menghiraukannya, aku-pun. Karena cita-cita dan mimpiku baru saja dihina.

"Obsesi gila?. Ini mimpiku dan kau tak berhak menyebutnya seperti itu". Aku mulai berteriak. Marah dan kesal. Kenapa Chanyeol ini?. Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan menggugurkannya. Dia seharusnya baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Kau harus mengandung bayi itu". Ucapan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah final, tapi aku tidak mau. Dan apa-apaan ini?. Kenapa Chanyeol ingin aku mengandung bayi ini?.

"Aku akan tetap menggugurkannya".

"Gugurkan dan kau akan mati ditanganku". Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, aku takut, tapi aku lebih takut mengecewakan keluargaku.

"Lebih baik aku mati".

 _Plak!_

Suara tamparannya menggema di ruang tamu. Dan disana, tepat di pipi kiriku. Tercetak jelas telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol. Tamparannnya sangat kuat hingga kepalaku seolah lepas. Gigi dan lidahku tidak terasa. Sedikit aku mengecap rasa asin, aku tahu itu darah. Pertama kali aku ditampar dan itu bahkan bukan orang tuaku. Rasanya sangat sakit, bukan hanya dipipi, tapi juga dihati, membuat air mataku turun tanpa mampu mencegahnya. Di tempat yang sama aku merasakan nyeri. Dan dadaku seolah di remas.

Aku takut. Lebih dari itu aku kecewa. Aku mungkin marah dan bingung. Tapi yang dominan adalah perasaan menyesal. Aku mencoba menyentuh pipiku sendiri dengan tangan yang bergetar, masih sakit dan basah. Ternyata air mataku tak bisa dihentikan.

Aku melangkah mundur. Takut Chanyeol akan menamparku lagi. Ketika punggungku menyentuh tembok, badanku segera meluruh dengan lantai. Menekuk kaki dan meneggelamkan kepala di anatara lutut. Aku menangis dan terisak sangat kencang. Mungkin tetangga sebelah akan mendengarnya dan aku tidak perduli. Habis sudah, pipi kiriku yang biru seolah memberitahu itu adalah cap dari Chanyeol bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Aku akan mengandung bayi ini, meninggalkan cita-citaku dan orang tuaku. Maafkan aku ibu, maafkan aku ayah. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan cepat berdiri". Aku tidak mau, aku baru saja ditampar dan ia berani memerintahku. Aku hanya diam, sesekali terisak. Aku berhenti menangis tapi aku tidak akan berdiri. Aku menunggu permintaan maafnya.

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas, "Berdiri atau pipi kananmu akan mendapat yang sama". Aku kembali menangis, aku menginginkan permintaan maaf dan apa yang aku peroleh?. Rasanya aku menjadi orang yang paling dikasihani di dunia.

"Berdiri Byun Baekhyun". Suaranya menjadi tegas dan aku makin takut. Jadi dengan perlahan aku berdiri. Aku melihatnya membawa salah satu jaketku dan masker. Tiba-tiba aku jadi semakin pusing. Akan ia apakan aku?. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku tidak mau. Aku masih menunggu permintaan maafnya.

Ia memakaikanku jaket dan aku hanya diam. Ia memakaikanku masker dan aku meringis pelan, sangat sakit mengingat lukaku masih baru, belum diberi obat, dan sekarang harus bersentuhan dengan kain kasar. Menyedihkan.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi. Ketika kami keluar pintu, orang-orang berkumpul di depan, tetanggaku. Mereka menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku hanya diam, Chanyeol juga diam. Chanyeol menarikku semakin cepat dalam langkah patahku, melewati kerumunan orang itu.

Ketika kami tiba di mobil, Chanyeol menyuruhku masuk ke kursi penumpang. Aku tidak tau kemana kita akan pergi. Mungkin rumah sakit?. Aku masih berharap aku bisa menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku tahu kalian berpikir bahwa aku egois, ibu mana yang akan menggugurkan bayinya sendiri?. Tapi, aku hanyalah carier muda. . Aku masih memiliki mimpi yang tinggi dan kekanakan. Pertama kali jatuh cinta dan itu kepada Chanyeol. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang cinta apalagi mengandung bayi. Akupun masih memiliki orang tua, yang mungkin selalu berdoa untukku dari desa sana. Orang tua yang menungguku pulang dengan bahagia dan menanti perubahaan yang kulakukan pada desaku. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bahagia. Dan hamil diluar nikah sama sekali bukan kabar yang membahagiakan.

Ketika Chanyeol mengendarai mobil, aku hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela. Samar melihat bayanganku sendiri. Mataku merah dan itu terlihat menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini?. Aku dulu hanyalah Baekhyun yang polos dan setelah bertemu Chanyeol, lihat apa yang terjadi.

Keadaan hening di dalam mobil sama sekali tidak membantu. Semuanya dingin, baik di dalam mobil maupun di dalam hatiku. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, ia cinta pertamaku dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Semua ini juga bukan salah Chanyeol, aku yang salah karena tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan. Mungkin Chanyeol marah dan itu wajar karena aku mengecewakan.

Mobil berhenti dan aku baru sadar bahwa kita ada di bandara Incheon. Kemana ia akan membawaku?. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam, di sana kami disambut seseorang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jongin, sekretaris Chanyeol. Aku baru tahu mahasiswa yang punya sekretaris pribadi. Yah, apa yang tidak mungkin akan mungkin jika itu Chanyeol.

Kami memasuki bandara, dan udara menjadi semakin dingin. Mungkin karena pendingin ruangan. Ketika kami mengantri untuk sesuatu-aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah ke bandara- Chanyeol memaikan aku jaket lagi yang lebih tebal dan besar.

"Baek, dengarkan aku". Aku tidak menjawab tapi aku mendengarkannya.

"Kita akan ke Singapura, perawatan untuk _carier_ yang hamil lebih lengkap di sana. Jangan khawatirkan pendidikan, karir, mimpimu atau orangtuamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tidakkah kau lelah belajar terus?, sekarang saatnya untuk beristirahat. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarakanmu menggugurkan Baby Boo, tidakkah kau ingin kita menjadi keluarga bahagia?".

Apa barusan itu?. Apakah itu lamaran?. Menjadi keluarga apakah kita akan menikah? Bukankah Chanyeol malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku?. Juga, Baby Boo?. Semacam panggilan untuk bayi dalam kandunganku?. Aku ingin menjawab ataupun bertanya, tapi aku masih menunggu permintaan maaf. Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat, entah karena jaket besar ini atau sesuatu yang bersumber dari hatiku.

Setelah sekian lama melalui proses yang kebanyakan membuatku terkagum-sekali lagi aku tidak pernah ke bandara-dengan diam, kami duduk di kursi dalam kabin pesawat yang bahkan lebih empuk dari sofaku dirumah. Chanyeol masih menautkan jarinya dengan milikku.

Jongin mendekat dengan membawa sebuah kotak, Chanyeol menerimanya. "Baek lihat aku". Aku menoleh dan perlahan ia membuka maskerku. Ia mengeluarkan isi kotak itu yang ternyata peralatan dan obat P3K. Chanyeol membersihkan lukaku dengan alkohol lalu memberikannya obat. Sangat pelan seolah ia takut menyakitiku karena aku meringis sedari tadi.

Setelah selesai, Jongin datang lagi, membawa nampan, menyajikannya lalu mengemas kotak P3K dan membawanya pergi. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat isi nampan karena itu adalah donat yang aku buat. Dengan susu strawberry hangat dan kopi. Aku menuntut Chanyeol dengan lirikan dan ia menjawab dengan tenang, "Bukankah Baby Boo ingin donat?". Ia menyentuh perutku dan mengelus lembut. Rasanya aneh karena aku ingin lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol berhenti.

Namun harus terhenti ketika Chanyeol berkata, "Daddy juga mau donat" sambil mengambilnya satu dan memakan dengan rakus. "Baby juga makan dong". Katanya dengan mulut penuh. Ia mengambil lagi satu dan memberikannya padaku. "Terimakasih". Lalu aku ikut memakannya.

Yang aku tahu, tanpa menunggunya mengucapkan maaf dan hanya dengan perlakuannya, aku jatuh cinta lagi.

Hai, aku Baekhyun. Umurku dua puluh dua tahun. Anak tunggal dari sepasang guru di sebuah desa kecil pinggiran Seoul. Aku jatuh cinta, untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama, bagaimanapun perlakuannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai!. Ini aku bawa ff baru, setelah un kimia yang bikin ketawa mulu (saking gabisanya ngerjain) akhirnya ujian di sekolah selesai juga. Malah curhat. Tapi emang soalnya ngajak gelut. :"( Mana tahu aku kalau sabun punya kepala sama ekor.**

 **Oke, ini masih tbc tapi mungkin cuma sampai tiga episod. Aku masih gak betah buat yang panjang-panjang. Wkwkwk.**

 **Ditunggu review-nya. :***


End file.
